Rayne
Summary Warning: This profile contains potentially offensive subject material. Read at your own risk. Rayne is the titular protagonist of the BloodRayne franchise, originally appearing in the first installment. She is a dhampir, a half-breed of vampire and human with all of the strengths of the former, yet with fewer weaknesses. Born in 1815 under the name Mary Gallo, Rayne was conceived after the rape of her mother by the the vampire Kagan, who later killed the other adult members of her mother's family so that he would be the only one left for her to turn to. In the 1930s, she spent her teenage years leading a life of juvenile delinquency and using her vampiric powers to hunt for her father and attempt to avenge her mother. Her search led her to Europe, where she murdered several vampires before being apprehended by authorities. Recognizing her dhampir nature as well as her skills at hunting vampires, she was recruited into the mysterious Brimstone Society via an invitation, after which she was sent on missions to eliminate supernatural threats to the world. Decades later, Rayne finally encountered her father during his plot to overrun the world. After a lengthy battle, she finally managed to overpower and kill him, stabbing him through the heart before cutting off his head. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, far higher with Blood Rage/Blood Fury Name: Rayne, Mary Gallo Origin: BloodRayne Gender: Female Age: 89 Classification: Dhampir, Assassin, Member of the Brimstone Society Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Exceptionally skilled with bladed weapons, firearms and explosives of all types), Enhanced Senses (The Left Eye of Beliar extends her vision across hundreds of meters. Her Aura Vision allows her to see the aura of any living or undead being, even allowing her to track them through walls), Regeneration (Mid-Low via feeding), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation with the Carpathian Dragons (The Dragons can process blood and turn it into fire or convert it into an explosive substance, either of which can then be launched as a projectile), Blood Manipulation (Can fire blood projectiles with the Carpathian Dragons. Capable of generating a vortex of blood with Blood Storm), Summoning (Can summon a Non-Corporeal double of herself to drain the blood of an enemy), Possession (Her double can enter an enemy's body and take control of them, killing them when it leaves), Perception Manipulation (She can dilate her perception of time, allowing her to perceive everything as if it's in slow motion. This can reach such an extent that her surroundings hardly appear to be moving at all. Higher levels of this will also amplify her speed for a short period of time.), Rage Power (With Blood Rage and Blood Fury, she can enter a berserk state in which she grows vastly stronger at the expense of being unable to block. The latter of these also amplifies her durability to the point that even those physically superior to her are unable to damage her), Resistance to poisons and toxins (A poisonous gas which killed two human victims seconds after inhalation takes a visibly long time to subdue her) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Far superior to monsters capable of smashing cars. Fought and harmed Hedrox the Infinite, who could do this), far higher with Blood Rage/Blood Fury Speed: Supersonic+ (Casual bullet timer. Consistently dodges and outruns automatic machinegun fire.), far higher with Dilated Perception (When using "Freeze Time", the highest peak of this ability, vampires such as Kagan who can easily keep up with her under normal circumstances appear to be moving several times slower than her, to the point that she can execute a vast multitude of attacks in the time it takes them to swing at her one time.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can wield a tripod-mounted heavy machinegun in the same manner that a normal person wields a rifle. Capable of lifting a fully grown human with only one hand. Effortlessly broke a lesser vampire's arm.) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Easily capable of splitting people in half with her Twin Blades. Comparable if not superior to Hedrox the Infinite), far higher with Blood Rage/Blood Fury Durability: Small Building level (Survived being buried underneath several steel I-beams. Has taken hits from Ferril and Kagan, both of whom are stronger than her physically. Comparable if not superior to Hedrox the Infinite.) far higher with Blood Rage/Blood Fury (At higher stages, she becomes completely invulnerable to attacks from beings as strong as Kagan.) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Extended melee range with the Twin Blades. (Almost doubled during Blood Rage/Blood Fury) Up to 35 feet with the Harpoon. Dozens to hundreds of meters with the Carpathian Dragons. Standard Equipment: Her signature Twin Blades. A pair of spiked stiletto heels. A chained harpoon. The Left Eye of Beliar. The Carpathian Dragons. * Twin Blades: Rayne's signature weapons, a pair of wrist-mounted blades that extend up to three feet in length. * Harpoon: A gift from her former mentor, this weapon is used to pierce and hook enemies from a distance, allowing Rayne to bring them closer or swing and throw them in a direction of her choosing. * Left Eye of Beliar: One of the many body parts of Beliar, the original Devil. It acts as a binocular of sorts, allowing Rayne to see across further distances than normal. * Carpathian Dragons: A pair of handguns designed to alchemically process blood in order to generate projectiles lethal to vampires as well as non-vampires. These include: ** Blood Projectiles: Slugs of solidified blood that serve the same function as standard bullets, save for their increased effectiveness against vampires. These can be fired in semi-automatic and fully-automatic bursts as well as shotgun patterns. ** Blood Bomb: A time-delayed semtex-esque projectile which sticks to enemies and solid surfaces before exploding. ** Blood Flame: A fireball which explodes on contact, setting fire to anyone and anything caught in the blast radius. ** Blood Hammer: The Dragons' equivalent to an anti-personnel missile, capable of killing multiple enemies at once as well as destroying walls and objects. Intelligence: Above average. Possesses several decades of fighting experience, and is exceptionally skilled in both armed and unarmed forms of combat. Weaknesses: Brash and somewhat impulsive. Saltwater burns and eats away at her skin on contact. While she is far more resistant to the sun's rays than a normal vampire, staying directly in sunlight for too long will eventually kill her. Like any vampire, she will gradually weaken and die if she does not drink blood regularly. The Carpathian Dragons' internal blood reserves are limited; once they run out, the Dragons will start to drain her blood in order to fuel their attacks. Note: This profile only covers the character's canon video game appearances, and does not include any statistics or information from BloodRayne: Betrayal or the BloodRayne comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Perception Users Category:Vampires Category:Antiheroes Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:BloodRayne